Anónimos de un amor puro
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: No entendía por qué siempre se encontraba aquellos sobres de cartas que eran de aquel mismo anónimo. Aunque siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué esperaba con impaciencia ver ese sobre ya en su casillero? No obstante, Sasuke no sabía lo inopia que era, porque aquella chica tímida e indefensa que le escribe sus sentimientos confusos está más cerca de lo que cree. SasuHina.


_Anónimo_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **No entendía por qué siempre se encontraba aquellos sobres de cartas que eran de aquel mismo anónimo. Aunque siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué esperaba con impaciencia ver ese sobre ya en su casillero? ¿Por qué se seguía negando ante la idea de querer encontrar a esa persona? No obstante, Sasuke no sabía lo inopia que era, porque aquella chica tímida e indefensa que le escribe sus sentimientos confusos está más cerca de lo que cree. Con la melopea del violín, lo irá guiando a esos ojos que lo miran desde lejos, tan callado y sombrío, tan frío e indiferente… Seguir mirándolo desde su valle de ternura, amarle en silencio, donde nadie se da cuenta, de su amor más puro y sincero.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

"_**Líneas de la carta"**_

**Nota: Aquí la música que se pondrá al prólogo del capítulo será "Lindsey Stirling-Elements (Orchestral Version)". Pueden ponerla cuando gusten. Gracias por su atención :3**

.

.

.

Se encontraba ahí, mirando con sus ojos cerrados lo alto del cielo… como gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro pálido, lleno de tanta serenidad e indiferencia, dejándose llevar por esas gotas que representaban las lágrimas y dolor a su subconsciente. Caían con tanta gracia, golpeando su frente y bajando con lentitud hasta su barbilla, una que otra más allá, descendiendo en su cuello y adentrándose a su camisa negra…

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, secos hace unas horas atrás y ahora húmedos por la lluvia, por tener su rostro en el cielo exponiendo todo de él…

Estaba tranquilo, tan íngrimo… No podía evitar en sentirse así, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el cantar de la lluvia y del viento, llegando a sus oídos y penetrarse en ese mundo donde nadie puede sacarlo. Abrió los ojos, bajando su rostro y poniéndose de cuclillas, dejando caer las gotas que caían de su cabeza, sus cabellos, los más ligeros y unos gruesos estaban pegados en sus mejillas, que en ellas rondaban gotas que simulaban lágrimas.

Miró el cielo, sus perlas ónix estaban cansados, luctuoso… sus largas y gruesas pestañas largas negras hacían ver ese hermoso color negro más hermoso… más oscuro.

Sus manos colgaban por sus rodillas, con su rostro bajo y su cabello que antes estaba desordenado, se encontraba largo y lacio, escondiendo sus facciones masculinas tan finas. Mostraba su lado más patético, más alfeñique y eso… le molestaba tanto.

Cuando, estaba hundiéndose en su soledad, tan lleno de tristeza y desgracia, escucho una melodía…

Su cabeza se alzó ligeramente, viendo frente a él, el césped en el que se encontraba. No necesitaba sentirse tan patético para no ir a ver de quien era esa melodía, pero estaba seguro que le molestaba que le estuviesen distrayendo cuando estaba en su mundo.

Se puso de pie, caminó un poco, con tanta discreción y silencio. No tenía que caminar mucho, ya tenía en si donde estaba ese individuo que tocaba ese instrumento. Su mirar negro estaba en el suelo, viendo por donde caminaba, pensando en que muy pronto se hundiría su zapato en aquella tierra que se mezcló con la lluvia.

Se detuvo, cerca de un árbol que estaba lleno de arbustos que escondían a aquella silueta que tocaba. Sus manos, con decisión y sigilo, apartaron lentamente el arbusto estorboso que le impedía ver. Sus ojos se abrieron con un poco con sorpresa, viendo con excelencia a la persona que se movía tan profesionalmente con un violín en su barbilla, con el arco moviéndolo con lentitud al principió… al parecer era una chica, pero que en su forma de vestir bailaba Ballet. Llevaba un tutu blanco al igual que sus medias y sus zapatillas. Sin embargo, llevaba una chamarra negra, el gorro de este, escondía sus cabellos. Su espalda era pequeña y se veía a larga distancia su baja estatura.

El ritmo cambió, el arco se movía más rápidamente y la chica cambiaba sus movimientos, se ponía de puntillas haciendo uno que otro estilo, su cuerpo se movía, sus piernas se alzaban y daba vueltas, al igual que daba en la melopea el dramatismo, se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su rostro, no obstante, llevaba una máscara veneciana.

La representación de su piel era blanca, con sus labios completamente rojos, llevaba un antifaz dorado que estaba rodeado de encaje. Su gorro, escondía parte de las plumas rojas que llevaba, mojando unas que otras intencionalmente por el movimiento de danza.

Se recargó en el árbol, sin dejar de observar ese hermoso canto y danza tan peculiar. Movía su cabeza, y lo que mantenía cubierto las plumas y cabello desconocido, se caería. Como si fuese un profeta, el gorro de su chamarra se situó en sus hombros. Inmediatamente, las plumas cayeron ante las gotas que salían del cielo, mojándolas.

Pudo apreciar mejor su cuello, tan blanco y pequeño, para atraparlo con las manos y estrujarlo hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pero, se mantuvo quieto, sin quitar su mirar al cabello azulino, largo y sedoso. Unos mechones se pegaron a la máscara y otros más pequeños en su cuello, dándole una imagen hermosa.

Parecía un ángel…

De repente, una figura más salió entre los árboles, interrumpiendo su danza y canto. Gruño despacio por hacerla detener, al parecer la chica estaba asustadiza, se veía por como llevaba sus manos a su pecho y las apretaba. Se veía tan inocente, tan alfeñique y frágil.

A pesar de no ver su rostro, sentía un poco de ternura de la mujer, no sabía nada de ella, si era joven o mayor… Pero, el admitía que su música le acaba de reanimar y más que nada… Lo enamoro.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la figura desconocida era de un hombre de cabello largo y corrió hacia la mujer, la tomo en sus brazos y ella le correspondió. Se sentía incómodo de ver esa escena en primera fila, por esa razón, se iría de nuevo a su infierno, encerrado en esas puertas escuchando el llanto de su madre y los sermones de su padre.

Alegándose de ahí y dando en su visión un parque solitario lo pensó…

Desde la desaparición de su hermano, ya nada sería igual.

.

.

.

Bostezó por enésima vez en el día. Estaba cansado, lleno de tanta frustración y fastidio. No quería toparse con algún conocido, menos a cierto rubio idiota que es por peculiaridad su mejor amigo, quería estar solo y llevarse de nuevo esa soledad en su espalda para poder sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, aquella petición no se haría, menos cuando una chica se acercaba a él de manera tímida.

Caminó rápidamente pasándole de lado ignorándola, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiese y se hiciera a un lado con su boca sellada. No le importo ver que se retiraba con los hombros caídos y con desanimo, solo quería llegar a su casillero, tomar sus cosas de un solo movimiento e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Habían pasado un año después de la desaparición de su hermano, nadie sabía su paradero y lo único que mantenían de él era la habitación vacía y la nota que le dejaron como muestra de despedida. ¿Será que se fue con una mujer? ¿O quizá por la presión de la empresa y las exigencias de su padre? Que mal agradecido, se fue y no se lo llevo con él, lo dejó en el infierno con solo un ángel dentro, su madre.

Miró su casillero, se veía más limpió que el de su amigo, pero al menos Naruto hacía su intentó de ser alguien más ordenado y más limpió, lastima… Nunca lo sería.

Sonrió de medio lado, pensando en las idioteces del ojiazul, tan bobo pero a la vez tan inteligente. Su diestra se alzó, rodando la pequeña perilla en el que ponía el código. Tenía que cambiarlo día a día, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque el Uzumaki siempre descubría su código y cuando se le olvidaba una tarea, tomaba sin su permiso sus apuntes. Detestaba cuando hacía eso, pero el siempre ganaba, un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo en K.O. es la mejor manera de ganar, aunque a veces no entendía, nunca se le quitará lo cabeza hueca, ¿Quizá ni tenga cerebro ahí?

Abriendo ya la pequeña puerta, un sobre cayó en sus pies… Tan lentamente fue la escena que le hizo difícil comprenderla, con el ceño fruncido y hastiado, tomo el pequeño sobre.

Estaba limpia, totalmente limpia y con muy buena presentación. Eso no le importó para tomar las orillas e intentar romperla.

Ya sabía ese juego, dejar una carta en el casillero era sinónimo de un amor secreto. Él era experto en eso, no le gustaban esas niñerías, era estúpido de solo pensar en las palabras tan "Amorosas" por así decirlo. No le gustaba el hecho de saber que esa carta era para él, las cursilerías que llevaría adentro le revolverían el estómago, por ello partiría en dos esa carta.

Mantuvo el sobre en sus manos, tomándolo de nuevo en las puntas y arrugándolo, sin embargo, antes de que lo rompiera lo miró de nuevo. Sus orbes negras se mantuvieron en aquel papel… Era humano después de todo y tenía curiosidad… Meneó su cabeza, era imposible, no podía rebajarse así. Él ya ha recibido muchas cartas y en ellas siempre contenía lo mismo.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto e irritado. No podía admitir que tenía curiosidad de que contenía la carta, aunque dentro de él lo supiese, quería averiguarlo. Solo le daría una vista pequeña nada más, no será nada grave y si por alguna razón aquello se le hace muy idiota, lo rompería en dos.

Intentó quitar las líneas que enmarcaban el sobre, se veían espantosas y ya se preguntaba de por si como estaría su contenido, pobre chica, tan presentable y el cómo su muestra de afecto hacía ella lo estruja en sus manos, lo leería y lo partería en pequeños pedazos para llegar a su casa y ponerlos en el fuego de la chimenea.

Abrió el sobre, tenía dentro de él una pequeña carta, tirando el sobre en sus pies, abrió con lentitud y rudeza el papel todo enmarcado de líneas que él había hecho cuando intentó romperla.

Sus ojos mostraban aburrimiento pensando, ¿Sería de aquella chica que se encontró en el camino? Bufó molesto, no le gustaba ni de solo pensarlo.

Ya abierta, sus ojos aún tenían deje de aburrimiento… Observo la letra, tan delicada y tan bien hecha en cursiva… Sin más, se puso a leer las primeras líneas.

"_**Querido… no, no debo de poner esa frase por el hecho de que no le conozco y no se su nombre. Entonces sería así... Buen día… no, muy formal… Hola… Quizá… No haga caso a mi indecisión, es simplemente que no se debo de escribir. Es la primera vez que hago esto.**_

"_¿Entonces porque demonios lo haces?"_

_**Me preguntaba quizá… ¿Por qué ese mirar tan solitario?, quizá no entienda, pero, cuando con su mirar negro se encuentra con cierta persona y en cierta circunstancia mantiene a las personas alejadas de usted u otras más cerca de lo que cree. No me conoce, yo tampoco, solo quiero ser mención a esta carta que intento escribirle… Me he encontrado a ciertas personas, femeninas por cierto, que hablan de usted por horas…**_

_**Droga visual…Oxígeno en su mundo… Belleza inexplicable e exótica… Tema de cualquier compañera en los descansos… Novio perfecto… Él culpable de la envidia de cualquier hombre… Y muchas cosas más.**_

_**Me ha dado la impresión de cual hombre perfecto debe ser… Más yo, inexplicablemente, no me siento atraída a su sombra.**_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en par… ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Bromeaba no es así?

Volvió a leer las líneas, letra por letra… Estaba confundido, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que le escribía?

_**O eso creo yo…**_

Suspiró cansado, volviendo a leer.

_**Me he saltado del tema, vaya que sí y me disculpo profundamente.**_

_**Lo he visto, más de una vez… De alguna manera, cualquier mujer tenía razón acerca de usted… Es ladrón de muchas miradas y más que nada, de suspiros que ignora quizá por su fastidio o por su superioridad.**_

"_¿Qué se cree esta niñata?"_

El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto.

_**No lo juzgo, pero mantengo mi palabra ante lo que acabó de escribir.**_

_**Suelo mirarlo, pero usted esta tan metido en su mundo que no lo sabe y después de esto, creo ya no poder hacerlo. Lo miró, y pienso en un ángel, eso lo admito. Su mirar, tan negro y frío, digno para representar al valle de la oscuridad… Está metido en su mundo de los recuerdos, no lo culpo, todos estamos metidos en ese lugar ¿No?**_

_**Suelo mirarlo, tan callado, tan solitario que me hace pensar ¿Por qué ese mirar? ¿Habrá una razón?... Lo miró, tan reservado, con esos ojos tan salvajes, infinitos, fríos y con fastidio, superioridad y mucha oscuridad que a cualquiera le gustaría perderse en ella.**_

_**Suelo mirarlo, lo repito, por largo tiempo, pensando quizá que puede llegar a ser hasta un día entero, más hasta me cansó de hacerlo. Tan inalcanzable, tan montañoso que no puede siquiera un alma pasar por allí.**_

_**Cuando lo veo, me hundo a un precipicio, un precipicio en el que con obligación y deseo quiero salir… Daría lo que sea para descubrir el secreto que me atrapa a usted… No lo entiendo… Quiero saberlo y me niego a pensar en lo que ahora pasa por mi mente.**_

_**Soy orgullosa… no mucho… mínimo de porciento… para ser exactos un 5% de ello. Soy indecisa, al igual en el que decidí mandarle esta carta…**_

_**Está bien, le quite valioso de su tiempo, me siento como un estorbo… A todo esto, es mejor despedirme…**_

_**Hasta luego, no... Hasta siempre.**_

_**Kira Dunkelheit"**_

Miró la carta, por largo tiempo… Confundido, tan confundido…

Aquella chica sí que era sincera… poética a la vez. Se podría decir que el contenido de esa carta no era como las otras, era diferente, no tenía en líneas grandes y en mayúsculas "TE AMO" o "ME GUSTAS", agradecía infinitamente que aquella chica no se sienta tan atraída… ¡Que va!, esa chica se siente atraída a él y no lo acepta.

Su orgullo era grande, era un Uchiha después de todo y a él no le gustaba que le contradigan. Miró el sobre, y se puso de cuclillas tomándolo para luego levantarse e agarrar sus pertenencias.

Su mente estaba divagando en… ¿Quién sería la chica que le escribió?, al perecer era muy indecisa y hasta escribió lo que pensaba, daba a entender que era muy buena diciendo sus pensamientos en una carta… No sabía porque, pero dentro de él un ego creciente se apoderó de él.

Se sentía afortunado, nunca pensó que una chica con una personalidad tan extraña escribiera sus pensamientos y sentimientos en solo una hoja de papel, diciéndole lo que le hacía pasar a lo lejos y que aquella mujer se atreviese a dejar una carta en su casillero… Donde estaban sus pertenencias y no haya tomado nada como recuerdo de él. Solo dejo ahí el sobre retirándose… Debió de tener las agallas para tocar su casillero, porque, todos saben que si alguien intenta meter o tomar algo de ahí, moriría inmediatamente.

Sonrió de medió lado, tenía razón, aquella chica no lo conocía y ella misma lo admitía, tan honesta consigo misma y negándose a sentirse atraída a él, tan rara al adentrar un sobre con una carta en su apreciado casillero sin robarse siquiera un pañuelo de él, querer saber lo que pensaba en su mirada y porque era tan solitario.

Meneó su cabeza, alzó su mirar negro encontrándose con el mirar desgastado del conductor del autobús. Dando en sí el dinero que tenía y adentrándose e mirando los lugares que no estaban apartados. Sin embargo, todos estaban ocupados, menos uno…

No se detuvo, simplemente caminó hacia ella sentándose a su lado, recargándose con su mano y mirando el otro lado de la ventana. No le puso mucha atención a la chica, no quería que se sintiera especial en captar su presencia y que esta le moleste en todo el transcurso del viaje. No obstante, aquella mujercita de uniforme peculiar no se le acercó ni para preguntarle su nombre o tener una plática en el transcurso.

Por primera vez, por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro de que al fin tenía paz y sin que ella dijera una frase. No quería observarla, pero no se contuvo y la miró de reojo, pero solo miró parte de su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió en ver en sus manos un violín, muy peculiar por cierto. Quizá era ese violín que ya no se producía más, que era tan perfecto su melodía y que según era un violín muy apreciado en la historia musical del mundo. No recordaba bien su nombre, pero se daba cuenta de cómo era el barniz. Sus manos pequeñas y blancas tenían aferrado el violín como un tesoro.

Rehuyó de esas manos y volvió a mirar a la nada, volviendo a meterse en su solitario mundo… no pudo de nuevo evitar ver de nuevo a la mujer que estaba a su lado y ver de nuevo su violín que lo guardaba cuidadosamente en su estuche junto con su arco.

Su menté divago en un recuerdo lejano, donde él estaba en medio de los arboles viendo a una figura extraña tocar el violín… aun recordaba la melodía, pero aunque quisiera recordar, no lograba sacar ese fragmento pequeño de su mente, ni siquiera recordaba quien era que tocaba esa melopea al punto de que le satisfacía. Siempre cuando dormía, pensaba en su canto y con ello, caía en los brazos de Morfeo con tanto deseo… querer ir al precipicio que le llevaba a sus recuerdos y caminar en ese caminó donde le lleve a esa imagen de la persona que tocaba.

Alzó su mirar suspirando, sintiendo el cuerpo de aquella chica levantarse y pasarlo de largo cuando estaba dispuesto a preguntarle sobre su violín. Con canguelo, la chica le miró de reojo, pudo ver con perfección aquellos ojos como perlas brillantes y un lindo arrebol en las mejillas.

Sin más, volteó su rostro ignorándolo y él al ella, bajando con tranquilidad el autobús.

El transporte público continúo con su marcha, haciendo que la figura pequeña de la mujer se perdiera. Sacando su celular y sus audífonos, se los puso a los oídos y a todo volumen, escucho canciones que lo llevan a su mundo de ensueño y lugar perfecto.

Más no se dio cuenta que, la chica de ojos perlas y cabello azulinos brillante miraba el autobús con un sonrojo creciente en las mejillas, llevando su pequeña mano pálida donde se encontraba su muy alterado corazón.

Pensando quizá en poder verlo de nuevo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mis ternuras hermosas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero con mucho deseo que bien!

Se estarán preguntando… ¿Qué haces haciendo otro fic sin ni siquiera terminar los otros? ¡Pues como soy muy codiciosa y me gusta mucho caer en la tentación de subir siempre una historia nueva!

-Por ello, es mejor no hacerle caso cuando sube nuevos fics…

¡A callar Emo vengador!

¿De dónde me vino la idea? ¡Simple!, hace unas semanas (O meses ya que soy muy olvidadiza) que le envíe una carta con un dibujo mío a un chico que me interesa por medio de anónimos (Ojo, no me gusta ni estoy enamorada de él), por ello se me vino a la cabeza a Sasuke (Ya que es popular entre los personajes femeninos) y a Hinata (Ya que ella y yo nos parecemos muchísimo, además hace un buen complemento con Sasuke como pareja) para que sean los personajes principales de este Fic :3 (Admito que me tarde mucho en pensar en el Summary xD)

Esta historia tratará de anónimos que llegaran uno que otro día en el casillero de nuestro protagonista masculino, Sasuke no sabrá de quienes son pero con el tiempo irá investigando y buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras a "Kira" xD

-Maldita mocosa, me la has puesto difícil y eso me molesta.

No se queje Chulo sin h xD, después violarás con toda libertad a la persona que te dejo el anónimo :3

-¿Quién violará a quién?

Al parecer tu orgullo es muy grande *¬¬. ¡No importa! A ver si te soporta Kira todas tus idioteces ¬¬

Por lo mientras, quien deje un Reviews tendrá la imagen de Sasuke modelando en ropa interior gratis xD

-¡No me vendas de esa manera escuincla babosa!

¡A mucha honra xD!, ¡Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo y si tienen una duda no duden en preguntarme que estoy para servirles! ¡Sasuke también les ayudará en sus noches de velación xD!

-¡Mocosa del demonio!

¡No olviden pasar a mis otras historias como una Hinata fría y fuerte "Akuma No Satsujin", una historia SasuHina donde están las notas del violín y más que nada el Metal como Evanescence "Mis notas de amor", un crossover de Kuroshitsuji y Naruto de la pareja más rara, el SebasHina "Blue Roses" y la más famosa y de la que me encanta escribir por el buen humor y Lemon Yaoi, y próximamente Lemon hetero, una historia de amor donde Hinata se viste de hombre tratando de encontrar el amor y entendiendo a los hombres, aparte de un Sasuke que se enamora inconscientemente de ella pensando que es un chico xD "No muere la esperanza"

¡Ojo!, no actualizare hasta terminar una de las historias que están ya dichas (Por ejemplo "No muere la esperanza") o si no, actualizaré de vez en cuando y pido paciencia si les gustó este pequeño prologo.

¡Les agradecería mucho que las leyeran y dejaran su opinión al igual que me tengan una paciencia sacada de los cielos!

Repito… ¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer! ¡No olviden poner click izquierdo en la parte de "Follow/Fav"! ¡Habrá galletitas todas las actualizaciones :3! ¡Únanse al lado oscuro!

¡Les agradecería unos lindos y sensuales Reviews!

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama

_**PD: Esta Historia está dedicada a esa persona, con mucho cariño espero que te guste.**_

_**18/12/2014**_


End file.
